This invention relates to a noise clearing system, and more particularly to a system for clearing an impulsive noise such as an ignition noise of an automobile, which is preferably connected to the output of a detector in an FM receiver.
In the prior art noise clearing system connected to the output of the detector in an FM receiver, it is known that, by intercepting the signal on the main siganl path that is an audio signal containing an impulsive noise, the noise is taken out and eliminated from the main path during the existing period of the noise.
Accordingly, it has been required that the prior art system should be provided with a further circuit, for example, a storage capacitor, for compensating the lack of the audio signal caused by intercepting the signal on the main path.